


Horn Drill

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Smut, Vaginal Sex, horn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Vivi decides to take a ride on her new Rhydon's horn.





	Horn Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Same OC as Dog Daze. (But since it's plotless smut, you don't need to read the other before this one.)
> 
> If it wasn't obvious from the title, summary, and tags: there is no dick involved in the sex. It's all about the her riding the horn.

After catching a Rhydon during her latest cave exploration, Vivi decided it was time to update her Pokemon team and put her Sandshrew away in the computer. Since she was exploring more dangerous caves lately, it would be better to have a stronger Pokemon than Sandshrew along for battles. Of course, after _seeing_ Rhydon in battle for the first time and seeing him use that Horn Drill move - and being her usual horny self, Vivi couldn't help but wonder how that would feel inside her pussy. Better than any vibrator, she'd bet.

Her Pokemon was staring at her mild confusion after defeating the wild Golbat. He probably wondered why his trainer wasn't recalling him into his Pokeball. Rhydon's confusion only increased as Vivi stripped her skirt and panties off, carefully tucking them away in her bag before beckoning the Pokemon closer. Even though he had no idea what his trainer wanted from him, Rhydon was a very obedient Pokemon and shuffled closer to the human woman. Vivi gestured for him to lower his head, and her Pokemon complied, leaning over until he was on all fours.

"Good boy," she said, patting him on top of the head.

Rhydon blushed happily at the compliment. He blushed even more when he inhaled, smelling the musky scent of his trainer's arousal. Her dripping pussy was right in front of his nose! At first he was confused about this turn of events, but she had taken her clothes off and ordered him into this position which must mean... she _wanted_ him to mate with her.

Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue and licked her pussy.

"Oh, good boy!" Vivi exclaimed in surprise, happy that he'd caught on so quickly to what this was about. "But that's not quite what I want."

The Pokemon made a confused sound as his trainer braced her hands on his broad forehead and lifted herself up to straddle his face. His confusion only increased as she maneuvered her pussy over the tip of his horn.

Vivi moaned as she took the first few inches of that rock-hard deliciously spiraled horn into her slick pussy. Startled by the sound, or perhaps mistaking it for one of pain, Rhydon reared up in alarm.

_"Uhhhhh, oh YES."_

Vivi had been planning on taking it slowly, but when Rhydon suddenly stood up on his hind legs, her feet lost contact with the ground. And, well, gravity and momentum did the rest of the work, pushing her body down and his horn up so that it was immediately almost entirely inside her. Vivi shimmied and rocked her hips until her pussy stretched to take the last few inches of the wide base. She felt so full! She could feel the tip nudging against her cervix. Rhydon's horn was much harder than any cock, rigid with absolutely no softness or give to it. Even though he wasn't moving, the thickness and spiraled texture of the horn were doing glorious things to her insides. Her pussy walls clamped eagerly around it, seeking the orgasm it was certain to bring her.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill," the trainer commanded. "But just a little bit, not like you're trying to faint a Pokemon!"

For a few moments nothing happened, and she wondered if he'd understood the order. Then the horn began to spin slowly inside her. She clamped her thighs around the sides of his face, grabbing the smaller horns on his forehead and holding onto them for dear life as that hard thick horn swirled inside her, stimulating every pleasure point inside her pussy at the same time.

_"Faster,"_ she demanded as the first spasms of her orgasm hit her.

Rhydon followed the order, spinning his drill faster. Its spiraled texture and swift spinning motion stroked her pussy in ways no cock or dildo ever had, and Vivi screamed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. The drill didn't stop or even slow down and soon she was coming again, the spasms stronger this time as her pussy walls clamped rhythmically around the swirling horn. Her cream streamed down Rhydon's cheeks, her legs dangled limply, but still Rhydon kept going. His horn spun incessantly, wringing orgasm after orgasm from his trainer until the thought finally occurred to her pleasure-overloaded mind that she should tell him to stop.

As much as he liked following orders, Rhydon lifted Vivi off of his horn and gently lowered her to the ground, without needing to be told.

'Yes,' she thought to herself as she collapsed to the cave floor beside her Pokemon, 'it was _definitely_ better than any vibrator.'


End file.
